inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Elimination Time
Elimination Time is an elimination ceremony featured after a team or individual contestants lose, and therefore, are up for elimination. Description The contestant who receives the most votes will leave the show and be sent to either Idiotic Island in Inanimate Insanity, Hotel OJ in Inanimate Insanity II, or inside Black Hole in ''Inanimate Insanity Infinity''. In Inanimate Insanity, the event would normally begin with a song, also called "Elimination Time!". There was also a modified version of Elimination Time for eliminated contestants to rejoin the show known as "Rejoining Time" in "Double Digit Desert". There are two types of voting: contestant voting and viewer voting. Contestant Voting casts a vote for Balloon in "Sugar Rush".]] First used in "A Lemony Lesson", contestant voting is when the members of the team or remaining individual contestants vote which contestant of the team they want to leave. Mostly due to causing failure, or relationships, characters will be voted out based on the other members themselves. In Inanimate Insanity, contestants may cast their votes in private, later counted aloud by MePhone4, or by unceremoniously announcing who they want to be eliminated. Occasionally, a screen counts the votes by displaying the respective character icons. In "Inanimate Smackdown", a voting box was introduced where the contestants recorded their votes inside a tiny booth, but the booth proved to be too small in "The Penultimate Poll" for certain contestants to fit in. Contestant voting was temporarily discontinued following the introduction of viewer voting but was brought back on occasion in Inanimate Insanity. votes for Balloon in "Kick the Bucket".]] In Inanimate Insanity II, contestant voting was permanently brought back and established in "Kick the Bucket", revamped with an official electronic system for contestants to cast their vote in private. Instead of a screen displaying the votes, MePad does instead. Viewer Voting Introduced at the end of "One-Shot Wonder", and continued in further episodes, viewer voting is based on votes from the viewers of Inanimate Insanity. Fans must type in a comment for which character they want to be eliminated. Viewer elimination is the most unpredictable, while contestant elimination can be predicted based upon whom each character seems to dislike. Yet, viewer elimination can be predicted if a fan counts an unofficial count of the votes in the comment section, though it will not necessarily be right. receives 125 viewer votes.]] Very often, in fact, inaccurate tallies will be posted, some of which were close but incorrect, and others that are far off and seemingly completely made up to fool other viewers. Fake voters have previously been identified, resulting in their votes being removed from the tally, although this is never mentioned in the actual series itself. Misspelled votes also at one point were not counted, but now are. In Inanimate Insanity II, as of "Breaking the Ice", viewer voting was no longer regulated by the comment section, but instead by polls on InanimateInsanity.com and later by Google polls. The polls made it so no viewers could see the votes until the next episode's release. Viewer voting was altered at the end of "Mazed and Confused" by no longer allowing viewers to vote for contestants, but rather, choose the contest for the next episode. Trivia * As revealed in "Kick the Bucket", contestants may vote for themselves in contestant voting. Category:Show Segments Category:Elimination Category:Events Category:A to Z